The Vampire Stalker: If James and Hannah stayed in the US Chicago
by brunarya
Summary: None of the characters in this story belong to me! They all belong to the rightful author of The Vampire Stalker Allison Van Diepen. Also this will make no sense unless you read the book so please just be nice when you comment saying how it makes no sense because I will kindly remind you how I warned you here! Thanks for reading! : D


"Wow, I can't believe this would be our world without vampires," James fantasized.

"Well, you wouldn't have me as a vampire girlfriend," Hannah laughed joyfully.

"No I guess I wouldn't," James laughed with her. I could see the love in both their eyes sparkling as they looked at each other, the same sparkle I could see in Alexander's eyes when he looked at me.

I smiled. "Well we all know that this is much better as a whole for our lives."

"Indeed we do." Alexander agreed, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"It's still hard to grasp that we have co-existed in different dimensions," James concluded.

"Just as hard it was for me to grasp Alexander was real at the beginning," I laugh remembering when I first found out Alexander was for real. We all walk around Pleasant Park holding hands with our lovers, silence coming from us all as we listened to the crickets of the night, I sigh.

"Something wrong Amy?" Alexander looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"No I'm just happy that I get to spend my time with you," I smile.

"Of course," Alexander smiles back at me.

"Well I can't wait to see what your school is like," James exclaims.

"Oh I think that you're gonna be okay with it. Though I'm not a fan of it," I said. They all laugh. Hannah looks at James with worry as though she's scared to have him leave her in the day.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you." Hannah sighs looking at James.

"It's okay Hannah, I have a surprise for you," I smirk at her.

"What is it?" She looks at me in surprise.

"I signed you up for online classes." I smiled at her hoping she would be happy.

"What are these online classes you speak of?" She looks curiously at me.

"It's where you use a computer and you take classes like Language Arts, Social Studies, Science, and Math." I say looking at her.

"How do you use a computer?" She asks.

"I will show you when we get back to the apartment." I say.

"Well now that we will all be ready for our classes. I assume we start tomorrow?" Alexander questionly looks at me.

"Yes, I can't wait till the year is over," I sigh.

"Well maybe we should head home." Alexander gazes off into the distance. Everyone agrees and start walking in the direction of the apartment. We get home and no one is awake so we all settle down in our beds and fall asleep. I wake up to find fifteen minutes left to get ready, I jump out of bed with a yelp of surprise. Alexander runs into the room, looking for signs of danger just to see me running around.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He asks in a rushing manner.

"I'm fine, but we only have ten minutes left to get ready." I scramble around grabbing things I will need.

"Well we better get going," he rushes out to get ready too. I hear the scrambling noises as everyone starts running around so they won't be late. Finally we all run out the doors in the lobby and breath in the fresh air. We get to school in a rush to start class.

"I better call Hannah to make sure she gets to her online classes," James exclaims.

"Yeah but hurry we need to turn off our phones soon," I say. Once he finishes we all run to the building and to our lockers just as we walk into our classroom the bell rings.

"Not late!" I say, high fiving them.

"That's good," Alexander said, "can't wait to see what the rest of the day will be like."

"Just watch out for Brian and the rest of the jock squad, I don't need you being in trouble today." I scolded him.

He charmingly laughs and says, "Okay Amy I will behave myself." The school day zips by and I can't believe it's already over. I walk to my locker to find both James and Alexander waiting for me.

"Have a good day?" I asked them in a great mood for the little homework assigned.

"It was wonderful." They both look at me and smile.

"Well let's get going I don't want to be here when the jock squad does there "after-school patrol" at all" I say.

We start walking home and hear a yell from behind us. "Hey you!" Brian screams. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Alexander," I warned, "don't let them get to you. They already know what's gonna happen if you go back."

"He wants a fight, I can give him a fight." Alexander snarls.

James held onto his cousin tightly, "cousin I'm not denying you could beat him alone but I am sure his friends are waiting to ambush you."

Alexander pauses, then turns away from Brian's direction. "You're right," he exclaims as he continues walking, "but next time he's gonna get it." We get to the apartment and find Hannah sitting at the computer printing out pieces of paper for her classes.

"Hey," we all say as she turns around.

"Hello, I was wondering if any of you could help me with these sheets." Hannah says wryly.

"Of course!" We all go into the living room and start working explaining the things to Hannah.

"Oh okay I get it now." Hannah looks at us.

"That's great!" I said excited, "now you can do it by yourself."

"Yeah." We all are now graduated and have jobs. We both visit each other often after we decided we would live separately with our lovers. Alexander and I got married along with Hannah and James. I now have two children and a loving husband. Hannah adopted two babies which love her so much. We never had to worry about anymore vampires ever again.


End file.
